SM030: The Ol' Raise and Switch!
Aim to Be a Pokémon Master |jsongs2 =Pose |songs =Under The Alolan Sun |b1 =Normalium Z Dream.png |b2 =Electrium Z Dream.png |local =Pokémon School, Melemele Island |machars =Ash, Lana, Kiawe, Lillie, Sophocles, Mallow |rchars =Professor Kukui, Mimo, Hobbes, Harper and Sarah, Moani, Abe |michars =Customers, Maid |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Rotom Pokédex, Ash's Rowlet, Ash's Rockruff, Ash's Litten, Lana's Popplio, Kiawe's Turtonator, Kiawe's Charizard, Lillie's Vulpix (Alolan), Sophocles' Togedemaru, Mallow's Steenee, Samson Oak's Komala, Hobbes' Oricorio (Pom-Pom Style), Sima's Tauros (2x), Sima's Miltank (2x), Zubat, Ledyba, Cubone, Whimsicott, Caterpie, Trapinch, Cottonee, Paras, Roggenrola, Bonsly, Psyduck, Rufflet, Metapod, Fletchling, Spinarak, Petilil }} is the 30th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon. Synopsis Today at the Pokémon School, everyone will be trading their partner Pokémon. This means that Ash's Pikachu will need to be under Lillie's care at her house. While in battle, Lillie will be able to work with Pikachu, but how will things work out when having to challenge Hobbes? Will they succeed? Episode Plot The class's Pokémon have a race. Pikachu, Togedemaru, Steenee and Popplio run across the class. Pikachu, who is faster, jumps to Ash and wins the race, while others are complimenting their Pokémon for hard effort. Kukui comes, noting how everyone is having fun. The class greets Professor Kukui, who states it is time to change partners. The class is in shock, thinking they'd have to leave their Pokémon. Kukui apologizes and corrects himself, stating they'd need only exchange their Pokémon for a short time. He wishes the class to learn more about other Pokémon, thinking the exchange is the best way to do that. Sophocles states he already wanted to do research on non-Electric-type Pokémon, while Lana still doesn't like being separated from Popplio. Lillie is still enthusiastic, since she wishes to be able to touch other Pokémon besides Snowy. To determine which pair would exchange Pokémon, Kukui shows six sticks, and there are three pairs of the same color. Ash and Lillie got paired up. Lillie asks of Snowy to listen to Ash while she is absent. Snowy is sad, but Ash tells he counts on it, while Rotom already has all info about Snowy to take better care of it. Lillie thanks Rotom for that. Mallow asks of Sophocles to take care of Steenee, the star of Aina Cafeteria. Sophocles is concerned how Togedemaru will hold on, who is happy enough that Mallow is carrying her. Since Lana switched Popplio for Turtonator, Kiawe wonders if her sisters will get scared of it. Lana assures him there won't be such problems. Kukui points out they have two days to take care of the Pokémon they exchanged, and wishes to see how they developed new bonds on Monday. As the school is over, Kiawe bids farewell to Lana, and has Popplio hold tight on the saddle, as they fly off on Charizard. Mallow runs off with Togedemaru, and promises to Sophocles they will take good care of the Pokémon they traded. Pikachu jumps into Lillie's car. Ash asks of him not to electrocute anyone by accident. Lillie bids farewell to Ash and Snowy; Pikachu moves aside on the seat to let Lillie sit on. Ash waves goodbye to them, while Snowy is concerned. At Kukui's house, Ash welcomes Snowy, and sends Litten and Rockruff out. He also opens the bag, letting Rowlet out, who is asleep and falls on the floor. Lillie, however, arrived to the mansion. She greets Hobbes and tells him they have a guest, Pikachu. As Pikachu is eating the sweets Lillie had prepared, Lillie trusts that Ash will take good care of her Snowy. However, she is unsure about herself doing the same to Pikachu. Pikachu stares at her, scaring Lillie, who attempts to touch him. Pikachu eats another candy, startling Lillie. Despite this, Lillie is willing to overcome this, as she did succeed in touching Snowy. Lillie takes Pikachu to the playground, where she observes him and takes notes to know him better. As Mallow gives the customers the meals they ordered, she is called by her father. Togedemaru jumps on the table, and is asked by the customers to play with them. Togedemaru becomes excited and starts rolling, crashing a table and knocking down both Mallow and several guests. Mallow's father is surprised by how energetic Togedemaru is, while Mallow that Togedemaru's personality could be troublesome. At Sophocles' house, Sophocles tries to perform an experiment with Steenee by having her run on the training wheel. Steenee is initially confused, but later understands his request and begins walking on the wheel. However, she soon notices a bed of flowers and walks off to smell them. Sophocles is unamused and states that if Togedemaru was here she would have done what he said immediately. At Lana's house, her sisters are amazed by Turtonator. Lana tells her sisters not to harm it. Both assure her that they will not do so and continue to stare at Turtonator, causing it to feel uncomfortable. At the farm, Kiawe is busy working when Popplio stares at him. Unsure of how what to do as Water Pokémon are not his specialty, Mimo comes along and hugs it, relieving Kiawe as he asks her to play with Popplio. Back at Kukui's house, Ash tries to befriend Snowy, who refuses and freezes him. Snowy rests near Litten, while Rotom notes that communicating with Snowy is harder than expected. Kukui serves dinner, and Ash gives the Pokémon food. Snowy refuses to eat, which surprises Rotom as it is Snowy's favorite food. Sophocles tries to sleep, but finds himself unable to due to his scotophobia, stating that he is always able to go to sleep with Togedemaru by his side. Steenee notices that Sophocles is uneasy and goes to his bed, emitting Sweet Scent, allowing him to fall asleep. The next morning, Mallow at the restaurant cleaning the windows when Togedemaru knocks her down. Togedemaru continues to roll and knocks over a bucket of water that engulfs her, causing her to panic and impale two nearby rags. As she rolls around the room in panic, she unintentionally cleans the floor, astounding Mallow. Mallow encourages Togedemaru to clean the floors until they have breakfast. At the farm, Kiawe is moving milk with Popplio staring at him. Mimo suddenly arrives and informs him that two Tauros are fighting. He initially calls for Turtonator, but realizes that it is not with him. Popplio summons a balloon that pokes the Tauros, who continue fighting. Kiawe notices this and has Popplio to generate a larger balloon on top of the fighting Tauros before popping it. This startles the Tauros, after which Kiawe has Popplio use Bubble Beam as he and Mimo wash the Tauros, relieving them. Lana's sisters continue to play with Turtonator, startling Lana, before one of them steps on a thorn and causes its back to explode. Lana later has her sisters wash Turtonator's back, which they are excited to do. The three wash Turtonator's back while avoiding the thorns, pleasing it. Since Snowy hasn't eaten anything, Ash offers it a walk. Snowy is interested, and along with Rockruff and Litten, is encouraged to do so. With Snowy in tow, the group runs out of the house. They come to the marketplace woman and greet her. The woman greets them and gives out several Berries (Litten's favorite) to eat. Rockruff and Rowlet join in, while Snowy is hesitant. Litten notices this and brings a berry over to Snowy, before encouraging it to eat. Snowy eats and enjoys it. Soon, they run to the beach, where Ash is having training. Litten demonstrates by using Fire Fang on the rock. Per Ash's proposal, Snowy uses Powder Snow, freezing the wave. Ash is amazed and praises Snowy. He tells it could become stronger and surprise Lillie, an idea that fascinates Snowy. Lillie gives a bowl of fruit to Pikachu. Pikachu rushes to the bowl, startling Lillie, who reminds herself she has to become Pikachu's friend. She wonders how Ash had such a strong bond with Pikachu and remembers the battle when Ash assisted Kiawe against Team Skull. Theorizing that their bond is strong because of battle, Lillie asks Hobbes to battle her. Hobbes is surprised, but accepts her request. She remarks how Ash and Pikachu are coordinated and have lots of confidence. Lillie takes a moment, and has Pikachu use Quick Attack on Hobbes' Oricorio. Oricorio dodges and strikes Pikachu with Revelation Dance. Lillie is worried about Pikachu, while Oricorio uses Teeter Dance. Pikachu becomes confused, and is hit by Oricorio's Double Slap. Lillie is terrified as Oricorio continues to use Double Slap on Pikachu. Lillie realizes that if she continues to be hesitant, Pikachu will lose and that she has to overcome her fear. Pikachu confirms that it trusts Lillie, allowing her to gain confidence and has it use Quick Attack again, which Oricorio fails to dodge. Lillie then has Pikachu use Thunderbolt, which knocks Oricorio out. Lillie is ecstatic by their victory and unintentionally hugs Pikachu. Both of them suddenly realize that Lillie is hugging Pikachu, but she continues to hug him, noting how warm Pikachu is. Hobbes looks on and is touched by the moment. The next day, Mallow hugs Steenee, while Sophocles is shocked Togedemaru is snuggling around Mallow, as she likes the food from the Cafeteria. Kiawe is glad that his Turtonator's back has been cleaned, an effort Lana credits Harper and Sarah with. Kukui notes the exchange was successful, while Sophocles gives everyone the Malasada Donuts with the scent he extracted from Steenee from. Everyone eats, making Mallow see she could use this recipe. Lillie, however, has Pikachu go on her shoulder, amazing everyone she can touch Pikachu as well. Ash praises both of them, and Lillie wants to touch more Pokémon, too. Ash admits he was training Snowy and challenges Lillie to a battle, by using Snowy against Pikachu. Lillie accepts and urges Pikachu to do his best, while Ash wants Snowy to show the results of their training. Both Pokémon charge and start executing attacks. Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Steenee (JP), Bonsly (US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Lillie asks which Pokémon is the partner she is taking care of. The correct answer is the yellow answer, Pikachu. The other answers are Rockruff (blue), Clefairy (red), and Rowlet (green). **This segment was not shown in the original broadcast of the episode. Gallery The Pokémon are racing around SM030 2.png The whole class shocked when Professor Kukui says they'll trade Pokémon SM030 3.png Professor Kukui then explains it'll be just for a short time and explains how it'll work SM030 4.png Ash and Lillie trading SM030 5.png Kiawe flies on Charizard with Popplio SM030 6.png Ash with the Pokémon and Snowy SM030 7.png Lillie and Pikachu at the playground SM030 8.png Snowy freezes Ash SM030 9.png Ash gives the Pokémon the prepared dinner SM030 10.png Mallow, with Togedemaru who has been rolling around the house SM030 11.png Popplio and the two Tauros SM030 12.png Them cleaning up Tauros after Popplio's water attack SM030 13.png Lana brushes Turtonator SM030 14.png Litten, Rowlet, and Rockruff eat the berries SM030 15.png Snowy uses Powder Snow on the water SM030 16.png Lillie passes Pikachu a bowl with food in it SM030 17.png Lillie and Pikachu are ready to battle Hobbes SM030 18.png Pikachu starts off by using a Quick Attack under Lillie's command SM030 19.png Lillie hugs Pikachu after they defeat Hobbes and Oricorio SM030 20.png Everyone meets up back at the Pokémon School SM030 21.png Lillie is finally able to touch Pikachu SM030 22.png Pikachu against Snowy SM030 23.png The whole battlefield }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes focusing on Lillie Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Yuki Naoi Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors